


The Last Night

by Overthere



Category: No. 6 (Anime & Manga), No. 6 - All Media Types, No. 6 - Asano Atsuko
Genre: M/M, Nezushi - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-05
Updated: 2015-05-05
Packaged: 2018-03-29 03:21:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3880327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Overthere/pseuds/Overthere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I thought I'd write a fluffy little drabble...</p>
<p>The night after the wall was destroyed, before Nezumi ran away. It's not really talked about, so here's what I think happened.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Last Night

 

The fractured horizon of No. 6 glowed with the sunset, casting jagged shadows over the neatly arranged city. The floor of Shion’s bedroom hummed with the effort of climate control- the electricity having been thrown off balance in the almost 24 hours since the wall had been broken.

Nezumi felt every hum and lurch through the soles of his bare feet as he walked out onto the balcony. Almost five years ago… he’d stood on the balcony of Shion’s old house with a bullet wound in his arm. He glanced down at his bandaged leg and smiled to himself.

_Maybe I’ll make it a tradition… Come back five years from now with a few more wounds for him to stitch back together… He’d probably be thrilled._

“Nezumi,” the person in question called softly from the doorway. Shion’s cheeks were gaunt, his shoulders set stiffly in a way that looked wrong on him. Nezumi fought not to look away, repulsed.

“Nice night, isn’t it?” he grinned by way of response, “It looks so still… funny to think of all the windows being smashed in, all the couches overturned…” He glanced back out into the silence, “No alarms, then, huh? This place easily has the technology.”

Shion blinked, expression blank, “We never needed it.”

Nezumi nodded slowly, leaning against the railing, “Of course. Perfect city, who would ever need to steal? You probably left your doors unlocked, too. Open, even,” he smirked at Shion knowingly, “Think you’re ready for this chaos, Shion? Or more importantly, are the citizens of this city?”

Shion didn’t react. His eyes turned to the city, ignoring the jab. “Where are you going?”

The smirk slid off Nezumi’s face, “Ah. All you’ve learned in these past few months, and you’re still nosey as ever.”

“...”

“No idea. Away.”

“How far?”

“Far.”

“How long?”

“Long.”

Shion nodded, his blank expression finally cracking. His lips pursed in annoyance. He looked quite like he had at age twelve… At least his bullheadedness hadn’t changed. “I don’t want you to go.”

Nezumi paused, deliberating. “Okay. So I’ll stay tonight. I’ll even let you see me off- you can wave a handkerchief if you like.”

Shion frowned, “I-”

“Let’s go inside,” Nezumi interrupted before an argument broke out.

Shion twitched, but nodded, stepping over the threshold begrudgingly.

With the door closed, the room was silent. It may as well have been the only room in the world, the only place in the universe. For one night, Nezumi could let himself believe that was true.

Together, they collapsed onto the bed. Exhaustion sunk in, eating away at his bones like a man starved.

“Ah… I’m tired,” Shion sighed.

“So sleep,” Nezumi suggested, his own eyes stood open firmly, ignoring the protests of his body and mind.

Shion huffed, “That’s no way to say goodnight.”

Nezumi laughed, “Yeah, you’re right. Hold on, let me try again-” he cleared his throat dramatically, “Good night, good night! parting is such sweet sorrow, That I shall say good night till it be morrow.” Shion was silent for longer than expected, Nezumi pushed into a sitting position to frown at him, “Oh come on, it wasn’t _that_ bad.”

“I think I’m Juliet here, not you.” He replied.

Nezumi raised an eyebrow, “What?”

“It was my balcony.”

Nezumi gaped. “You know… You may be the funniest person I’ve ever met.”

Shion yawned, “So you’ve told me.”

Nezumi laid back down, shoving his hair out of his eyes, “Hmm, it was a tragedy indeed…”

“We survived.”

“Then I guess we aren’t Romeo and Juliet after all.” Nezumi’s eyes slid closed. His voice trailed as sleep hooked his head to the pillow, “That honor must have gone to some other set of lovers…”

“Lovers?”

Shit. Well, he was back awake now, Shion staring down at him with wide eyes. “Hmm?”

Shion smiled, “That’s the first time you’ve said that.”

“Said what?” So maybe sleep would be more elusive than he’d hoped...

“That you love me.”

“I never said such a thing.” Nezumi rolled over on his side, facing away from Shion’s beaming face.

“You did,” Shion insisted. “I heard you.” He shook the very much still awake Nezumi, “Come on, admit it.”

“No, you say it enough for the both of us.” Nezumi grumbled.

“Ah, so you _do_ admit it!” Shion bounced.

“No I didn’t.”

“You said you wouldn’t admit it, which means there’s something to admit.” His voice somehow managed to be both mocking and joyous.

Nezumi rolled back over on his back, scowling, “No, it means I hmff-”

Shion kissed him, cutting him off. When he broke away, he was still beaming victoriously.

“What was that for?!” Nezumi protested, struggling to keep scowling.

“An ‘I love you’ kiss.” He smirked.

“No, that was an ‘I told you so’ kiss. I’ve never had one of those before. I’ve never even heard of them. Well done.” He added sarcastically, narrowing his eyes.

Shion shrugged, “So show me an ‘I love you’ kiss, then.”

Nezumi sat up, “You don’t really set the mood for it.”

“You do.”

Hm. “Smooth,” Nezumi admitted.

“I’m all about smooth.”

_Pft._ Nezumi burst out laughing, hands clutching at his stomach. “Oh man… Oh man, that was a good one.” He clapped, “Truly brilliant.”

Shion pouted, “Hey…”

“Much more confident on your home turf, aren’t you? Hahaha, oh man, Shion… Thanks, I needed that.” Nezumi wiped his eyes, chest still tight with laughter. “Dammit… You’re about as smooth as Rikiga’s ass, you know that?”

“You’re so mean… You shouldn’t insult people’s appearance. Rikiga’s been good to us.”

Nezumi’s eyes widened as his laughter redoubled, “I’m insulting _you,_ airhead. Take offense for once.”

Shion’s head drooped as he blushed. “I’m not- hmnn…”

Nezumi tilted Shion’s chin upwards, one hand sliding around to the small of Shion’s back as he kissed him deeply.

Shion’s eyes were glazed when they broke away.

Nezumi whispered, “There are a thousand and one ‘I love you’ kisses. It’s not so simple that you can demand one whenever you want.”

Maybe the rooms of No. 6 were sensient, or maybe the night was alive with them, celebrating survival- but in that moment, the air hummed with the rhythm of their spirits; dusting away their bodily pain, along with any tremor of fear that had burrowed into their chests.

Sleep found Shion easily. Nezumi remained awake, perched on the edge of the bed. His gaze dragged across the small bedroom, memorizing every detail. Not that there was much to memorize. The room didn’t hold much of Shion in it anymore. It felt lifeless, abandoned those months ago when Shion had disowned his city along with his home.

The wind slid across the windows, and Nezumi’s heart ached to follow it. But he had promised to wait until morning, and promises were not to be broken. Of course, sometimes a person had no choice… he reminded himself with chagrin, thinking of the promise he had made to himself long ago. _Never believe in anyone._

That promise had been broken. Although… Maybe…

Smiling to no one, Nezumi made himself a new promise:

_Never believe in anyone._

__

_Always believe in someone._

That much could be done.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! <3


End file.
